Fated Charmed The Next Generation Wiki:Wiki Policies
This page is dedicated to rules and standards that apply here on the Fated Charmed The Next Generation Wiki. If you have any questions regarding anything on this page, please contact an Admin so that your concerns can be straightened out prior to your editing. Content * All information added must relate to Fated in some way. ** Character pages can only be created if they are mentioned, seen, and/or are relatives of the Fated Ones. Charmed-only characters are not allowed on the Wikia and will be deleted, and a ban issued. ** Power pages may be only created even if the power has been mentioned or seen in Fated, as long as the page includes Fated information. If you are unsure if the power has been used but doesn't have a page yet, check the red-link section first. **Species pages may be created even if they haven't appeared in Fated, as long as they are relative to the show. Example: A trolls page may be created, while a Seelie page cannot be created, as they don't exist in the Charmed/Fated universe. ** Comic information (Neena, the old ones, etc.) is not considered direct-canon in Fated, and information on them and certain plots should not be added to the Wikia. If you have a question on whether or not a certain comic plot should be added, please contact TotallyWitchy. * Please do not add false information onto pages, as this can be confusing to both readers and editors. * Adding any slanderous or random words/letters added onto a page will automatically be removed and a ban issued with no warning first. * Do not create any extra categories, templates, or links without asking first. Creating excess things will be considered spam and will result in a ban. * Creating pages or editing for the sole purpose of gaining points or badges is not allowed under any circumstances. This is also a Wikia-wide rule, and will result in a ban if the edits are not productive. References * All references added must relate to the content on that singular page and Fated as a whole. * Adding references at the bottom of a page that link to another Wikia is not allowed, regardless of the circumstances. * References should only link to pages already existed on the Wikia. * Three or more empty reference tags added to a page are considered spam and will be removed before a ban is issued. Links * All pages that are linked must exist on Fated and be related to Fated in some way. This means that if you link to a page that does not exist and is not related to Fated in any way, the link will be removed and a warning issued. ** If a non-existing character's name appears on an existing character's page, but they have not appeared or has yet to be in Fated, a link is not to be created. Creating an influx of red-links can result in a temporary ban after a warning is issued. * Cast members names should be linked to either their IMDb or Wikipedia page. Any unreliable sources (fan made site, blogs, Tumblr, etc) are not permitted. Images * JPG's, PNG's, JPEG's, and GIF's are the only image types permitted on the Wikia. Anything else is considered vandalism. ** Only add still images (JPG's, PNG's, JPEG's) to a character's template. Please make sure the picture is of good quality as well, any blurry images will be deleted. ** Do not add GIFs to any character infobox or template. Adding GIF's to the page (max is two a page) is fine. GIF's are also permitted in a Character's Image Gallery, as long as it correctly displays the scene and does not include any non-Fated information. ** You may add GIFs to any power or power page template, to show the extent of the power. You may also add GIF's to a relationship page template, given that the GIF shows everyone involved in the relationship. * Please categorize all images that you upload must be added to the category, "Image". Adding more than five uncategorized images is considered spam and can result in a ban. Commenting * Fated is dedicated to creating a positive, safe community for everyone. As Admins, we ask users to limit the amount of negativity that is posted in the comment section. * Posting negative comments on character, episode, or season pages can cause conflict with other members. Arguing in the comments section of a page is frowned upon. * A safe place to voice your opinion is your user blog. If you just want to post your opinion with no feedback, you can disable commenting on your blog. If a blog post becomes to vulgar or bashful Admins will step in. * Constructive commenting is allowed. There is a large difference between negative commenting and constructive commenting. Please become familiar with the difference before commenting. Swearing * Basic swearing is permitted, within reason. A post full of vulgarities will be deleted, and a ban issued without warning. * Sexual vulgarities of any kind are not permitted, and will result in a permanent ban depending on how vulgarities are in the post. * If you make a post with only one banned word, the comment will be edited and a warning issued. * Personal blog posts are allowed more swearing than public posts, however, sexual remarks are never tolerated on the Wikia and will result in the post being deleted. * We ask for all users to be aware of the Wikia-wide policy on swearing.